Carbon dioxide comprising beverages (carbonated beverages), inter alia, soda pop, beer, and the like, provide an organoleptic property that results in a “refreshing mouth-feel” when consumed. Carbonated beverages, especially carbonated soft drinks, must retain their carbonation in order to not be perceived as “flat.” Carbonated beverages that are packed in polyethylene terephthalate (PET) comprising containers can lose their amount of carbonation due to diffusion of carbon dioxide through the PET container.
Current solutions to solving the problem of CO2 diffusion include providing a thicker container, however, this solution leads to an increased cost in the manufacturing of the container. Another solution is to provide a non-permeable barrier, for example, a resin. The added cost of the resin, as the modification of the equipment and processes for manufacturing PET contains makes this solution cost prohibitive. The addition of certain adjuncts, i.e., MXD6, would have an impact on the clarity and optical properties of the resulting PET polymer comprising container.
Therefore, there is a need for providing increased shelf life for carbonated beverages that does not involve increasing the thickness of the container walls, applying an expensive coating, admixing ingredients that impact container clarity, or any combination to these limitations.